


Missing

by Skiller339



Series: Trapped in the Dark [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiller339/pseuds/Skiller339
Summary: Asriel returns home earlier than planned.





	Missing

Asriel Dreemurr drove in agonizing silence. He didn't have the heart to play music, not now, it wouldn't be right, would it. He had planned to return home sometime at the end of the week, but things happen and plans change. The trees that surrounded the small town of hometown, the place he was born, the place grew up with his adopted little brother, Kris.

Kris was the whole reason he was returning home so soon. Toriel had called him in tears barely 5 hours ago and informed him that Kris hadn't returned home, or answered any of her calls, or texts. That all happened 5 hours ago, in the dead of night.

The sun was barely over the horizon when he pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. He took notice of his dad's blue pickup truck and a police car. He exited his old car as the police exited the home, The two officers being Undyne and Napstablook.

"When I said I wanted action in this town, a missing person case isn't what I meant." He heard Undyne mumble to herself.

"Asriel!" He heard his mother shout as she wrapped him in a tight hug and he returned it. Asgore remained a few feet away but father and son made eye contact. Asgore wore a sorrow filled expression and Asriel just broke down in tears in the realization that this wasn't a bad dream, that this was a nightmare come to life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen this Au where Kris and Susie are stuck in the dark world and I wanted to make something with it.


End file.
